sports_illustratedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Year In Sports 1992
The Year In Sports 1992 is the second video of the "Year In Sports" video series. Narrated by Peter Kessler The music in the opening segment is "Winning It All" by The Outfield. Narrator's Opening Dialogue Table of Contents NCAA Football *Rose Bowl - Washington Huskies 34, Michigan Wolverines 14 (Coaches' Poll National Champions) *Orange Bowl - Miami Hurricanes 22, Nebraska Cornhuskers 0 (AP writers' Poll National Champions) Interviewees *Sally Jenkins - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated NFL *AFC Champions - Buffalo Bills *NFC Champions - Washington Redskins *Super Bowl XXVI - Washington Redskins 37, Buffalo Bills 24 **MVP: Mark Rypien Interviewees *Jim Kelly - Quarterback; Buffalo Bills *Peter King - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated *Mark Rypien - Quarterback; Washington Redskins *Monte Coleman - Linebacker; Washington Redskins *Charles Mann - Defensive End; Washington Redskins *Marv Levy - Head Coach; Buffalo Bills Winter Olympics *Location: Albertville, France *Bonnie Blair - Speed Skating Gold Medalist *Kristi Yamaguchi - Figure Skating Gold Medalist Interviewees *E.M. Swift - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated *Kristi Yamaguchi - Olympic Gold Medalist; Figure Skating NCAA Basketball *East Regional Final - Duke Blue Devils 104, Kentucky Wildcats 103 (OT; Christian Laettner's buzzer-beater) *NCAA Semifinal - Michigan Wolverines 76, Cincinatti Bearcats 72 *NCAA Semifinal - Duke Blue Devils 81, Indiana Hoosiers 78 *National Championship - Duke Blue Devils 71, Michigan Wolverines 51 Interviewees *Alexander Wolff - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated *Al McGuire - Broadcaster *Rick Pitino - Head Coach; Kentucky *Mike Krzyzewski - Head Coach; Duke *Christian Laettner - Center; Duke NHL *Pittsburgh Penguins' Stanley Cup Run **Patrick Division Semifinals - Pittsburgh Penguins 4, Washington Capitols 3 **Patrick Division Finals - Pittsburgh Penguins 4, New York Rangers 2 **Prince of Wales Conference Finals - Pittsburgh Penguins 4, Boston Bruins 0 **Stanley Cup Finals - Pittsburgh Penguins 4, Chicago Blackhawks 0 Interviewees *Mario Lemieux - Center; Pittsburgh Penguins Dubious Achievements *Tony Mandarich (Had intense tenacity in college, but struggled in the NFL) *Mark Gastineau *Philippine Little League Team (Won the Little World Series only to have it stripped from them for using ineligible players) *Red Sox, Dodgers, Mets *Marines with a Canadian flag upside-down at a World Series game. *Dan O'Brien (failing to make the Olympics) NBA *Chicago Bulls' Championship Run **Eastern Conference Semifinals - Chicago Bulls 4, New York Knicks 3 **NBA Finals - Chicago Bulls 4, Portland Trail Blazers 2 (MVP: Michael Jordan) ***Game 1 - Bulls 122, Blazers 89 (Jordan scoring six three-pointers in the first half and gave Cliff Robinson a shrug) ***Game 2 - Blazers 115, Blazers 104 (OT) ***Game 3 - Bulls 94, Blazers 84 ***Game 4 - Blazers 93, Bulls 88 ***Game 5 - Bulls 119, Blazers 106 ***Game 6 - Bulls 97, Blazers 93 (Bulls rally from a 17-point deficit) *Magic Johnson's NBA All-Star Game MVP Performance *Larry Bird's Retirement Interviewees *Jack McCallum - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated *Pat Riley - Head Coach; New York Knicks *Phil Jackson - Head Coach; Chicago Bulls *Michael Jordan - Guard; Chicago Bulls *Larry Bird - Forward; Boston Celtics; 1979-92 Summer Olympics *Dream Team (U.S. Olympic Basketball Team) *Gail Devers (Women's 100 Meter Gold Medalist) *Jackie Joyner-Kersee (Women's Heptathlon Gold medalist) *Carl Lewis (Men's Long Jump Gold Medalist; Member of U.S. 4x100 meter relay team) Interviewees *Jack McCallum - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated *Gail Devers - Olympic Gold Medalist; 100 Meters *Jackie Joyner-Kersee - Olympic Gold Medalist; Heptathlon *Carl Lewis - Olympic Gold Medalist; 4x100 M, Long Jump *E.M. Swift - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated Boxing *Mike Tyson was convicted of rape and sentenced to jail *Terry Norris defeats Meldrick Taylor to defend his WBC light-middleweight title *Julio César Chávez defeats Héctor Camacho to defend his WBC and lineal light welterweight titles *Riddick Bowe dethrones Evander Holyfield to win the WBA, IBF, and lineal heavyweight titles Interviewees *George Foreman - Former World Heavyweight Champion *Pat Putnam - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated Major League Baseball *Robin Yount and George Brett Join the 3,000 hit club *ALCS - Toronto Blue Jays 4, Oakland Athletics 2 *NLCS - Atlanta Braves 4, Pittsburgh Pirates 3 (Francisco Cabrera's series-winning RBI) *World Series - Toronto Blue Jays 4, Atlanta Braves 2 **Game 1 - Braves 3, Blue Jays 1 **Game 2 - Blue Jays 5, Braves 4 **Game 3 - Blue Jays 3, Braves 2 (Candy Maldonado's game-winning RBI) **Game 4 - Blue Jays 2, Braves 1 **Game 5 - Braves 7, Blue Jays 2 **Game 6 - Blue Jays 4, Braves 3 (11 innings; Dave Winfield's go-ahead RBI) Interviewees *Steve Wulf - Senior Writer; Sports Illustrated *Ed Sprague - Catcher; Toronto Blue Jays *Pat Borders - Catcher; Toronto Blue Jays *Dave Winfield - Designated Hitter; Toronto Blue Jays Forgettable Moments *Bloopers A Look Back At Champions *Andre Agassi - Men's Wimbledon Champion *Steffi Graff - Women's Wimbledon Champion *Fred Couples - Masters' Champion *Betsy King - LPGA Champion *Al Unser Jr. - Indianapolis 500 Champion *Monica Seles - Women's Australian, French, & U.S. Open Champion *Tom Kite - U.S. Open Champion (Golf) *Jennifer Capriati - Olympic Gold Medalist (Tennis) *Lil E. Tee - Kentucky Derby Champion (Pat Day - Jockey) *Pepperdine Waves - College World Series Champions *Arthur Ashe - Sportsman of the Year Cover Gallery 0002675 the-1992-winter-olympics-bonnie-blair.jpeg 19920420 large.jpg 0002669 deion-sanders-of-the-braves.jpeg 0002713 the-1992-summer-olympics-usa.jpeg 0002690 desmond-howard-of-the-wolverines.jpeg 0002679 thurman-thomas-of-the-bills.jpeg 0002677 the-1992-super-bowl-mark-rypien-of-the-redskins.jpeg 0002678 the-1992-winter-olympics-aj-kitt.jpeg 0002674 the-1992-winter-olympics-kristi-yamaguchi-of-the-usa.jpeg 0002671 malcolm-mackey-of-the-yellow-jackets.jpeg 0002670 bobby-hurley-of-the-blue-devils.jpeg 0002664 mario-lemieux-of-the-penguins.jpeg 0002652 tony-mandarich-of-the-packers.jpeg 19920622 large.jpg 0002672 larry-bird-of-the-celtics.jpeg 0002660 jackie-joyner-kersee-of-the-usa.jpeg 0003514 the-1992-summer-olympics-carl-lewis-of-the-usa.jpeg 19920217 large.jpg 19920113 large.jpg 19921005 large.jpg 0002648 the-1992-world-series-the-toronto-blue-jays.jpeg 0002666 baseball-92-a-comedy-of-errors.jpeg 0002661 the-1992-wimbledon-andre-agassi.jpeg Category:Documentaries